Kamen Rider Kiva : Lunar Eclipse
by amy0213
Summary: KR Kiva's sequel. Between Shadow and Void, Sayuri is forced to choose. Between the world and her family, HIkari must choose. When the moon disappear, will Taiga find her again? Will Wataru allowed himself to live and move on under the light?


_Life is unpredictable, __One minute it sways this way, __Another minute it sways the other way, __But that's what makes it worth to take the risk._It was a snowy moonless night. The street light slowly flickered away as if it was dying.

* * *

The snow is slowly falling down covering a guy who just stood at the park near the tree as if he is waiting for something. That guy is wearing thick winter clothes and a thick scarf around his neck covering his mouth and half of his face with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. He has a shoulder-length black messy hair and his hands are warmly in a pair of mitten and safely tucked in his jacket's pocket.

He waits and waits. But whatever that he awaits for never arrived. He was about to walk away, when the swing moves as if someone is sitting on it.

He changed his direction and instead walked to the swing, believing that the person he awaits for the whole night is there.

"Mister? Do you want to have fun with me tonight? It will be for free since it seems you are my first this week," said the young waist-length black hair girl. She seems like she is still in high school with her petite body.

The guy did not reply at all, but instead walked closer to the girl.

'_That's right. Closer and closer so I can have fun with you tonight!' _thought the girl with a malicious smile on her face. Then, she heard his footsteps stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter, mister? Am I not good enough for you?" the girl wondered why that guy stopped before getting closer to her. But the reply that she heard after that surprised her and makes her head turned around to see the guy for it was a woman's voice.

"I'm sorry, little girl. But as you can see I am straight. So don't waste your charm on me, _Despero_," as 'he' slowly pulled away her scarf and her sunglasses revealing a fair-skinned brown-eyed maiden behind it.

"So you know? That will not make any differences. You are still an ordinary human. I will just change my _appetite a little_ tonight," said the girl with a sickly sweet voice before she rose up her right hand showing the empty back of her hand before a black snow crystal tattoo appeared on the back of her hand. The tattoo glowed as a small blizzard surrounded the girl.

After the blizzard cleared, the girl was no longer seen replaced by a monster. She is a beautiful breath-taking monster. She has a pair of cool oval icy blue eyes with ice spikes as her crown. Her much taller and curvy form is covered with white armour and light blue highlights.

"How about you become my new ice statue? Others always melt down the moment I take away their heart, so I will always need a new one," said the Despero casually, almost like this is an everyday occurrence.

"That is very kind of you, but, no thanks. I think, I rather like my body _unfrozen_, especially in this kind of night," the woman pulls out her right hand from inside her jacket's pocket, revealing a silver thin charm bracelet with a single silver butterfly ornament dangling from it. As she lifted her hand up close to her face, the charm bracelet glowed and transform into a silver band bracelet with a heart-shaped onyx gemstone surrounded by a pair of butterfly wings engraved on the middle of the bracelet and a black glow surrounded her waist before a belt showed up.

**Shadow's theme song: Visualize by Nami Tamaki **

"But before we go straight to the business, let me correct this. I am _not _your everyday average ordinary person. Henshin," she said as her dark purple belt glowed and she lowered her hand instantly. Black shadow of butterflies flied from her surrounding covering her completely before melting into solid armour.

Clad in a full black bodysuit with soft lavender lining, her breastplate is dark purple with soft lavender lining and dark purple wings-almost-alike-butterfly's wings on the top of the armour with black lining decorating it. Her both arms are covered till her elbows in the dark purple armour with a pair of silver sharp slightly curvy wrist blade, each attached to her wrist separately by a pair of silver bracelet. She also wore a dark purple short-skirt-armour with silver lining decorated with soft lavender butterflies' patterns and a pair of dark purple high heeled boots. The head was covered with by a black helmet with a visor resembling the shape of a butterfly. The visor housed a pair of large bright purple eyes. The mouth guard was black and framed by a silver butterfly.

"I'm impressed. Even the famous Shadow herself has come to see me. But still, a human is still nothing compared _to me,_ who-"

"-Have abandoned her humanity and succumbed to her own darkness, is what you are gonna say, right? Hear that before. But a monster like you who allowed her own darkness control herself, will never win against me. Not a chance," Shadow immediately ran forward intending to finish the Despero in one strike.

The Despero reacted quickly by summoning a snow blizzard towards Shadow. As the blizzard cleared up, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. The Despero felt shocked and confused, when suddenly she felt a small breeze of wind above her making her quickly turned her head above. There Shadow was in the sky, falling down at high speed towards the Despero with both of her hands and wrist blades covering her face in a shape of X.

"BLADES OF NIGHT!" yelled Shadow as her wrist blades continued dancing tearing up everything in front of her including the air itself.

Even though the Despero is surprised and stunned for a moment, as Shadow was nearing her yelling, "BLADES OF NIGHT!", her finishing attack, the Despero recovered for a minute, and managed to evade the attack _slightly_, good enough to make sure she is alive even though still injured seriously.

**Shadow's theme song: Visualize by Nami Tamaki ended **

Gracefully, Shadow landed on the ground feeling a little disappointed not being able to finish the Despero in one strike. She quickly turned around only to find a powerful blizzard was thrown to her way unexpectedly blowing her strongly enough to send her flying colliding with the wall. _'Ouch. I don't think I can ever sleep right tonight,'_ is what precisely she thought.

Of course, after she managed to stand up on her feet, the Despero is nowhere to be seen. _'Great, another hide and seek game. Just what I need now to brighten up my day,' _sarcastically she thought while searching out for the Despero.

A few traces of blood mixed with the snow on the ground are already a good clue for Shadow to track the Snow Despero. Following the traces out of the park along an alley while running, she got out of the alley to the street only to find... no one is there! Not even a single trace of the red blood either.

Cancelling her transformation, she was angry. "I must have been too late or been fooled. Just wait until Shade hear this out, she will never let me hear the end of it," mumbled the now ordinary woman to herself. She returned back to the park to take her fully black modern motorcycle and rode it home.

As she rode home, snow was falling down. At the street before when Shadow lost track of the Despero, a man wearing a green winter jacket with a beach-coloured scarf and slightly brown hair is walking. As he walks, suddenly a girl running out of an alley with a scarred face bumps into him making him felt down.

"Miss, are you okay?" was what he asked when he was helping the girl standing up. Unfortunately when the girl managed to stand up, she fainted after weakly mumbling a few words incoherently, "Don't...that person...catch me...Help..."

That man, hearing these words, connected the dots and understands. So he lifted the unconscious girl onto his back and started running to his home to find help for this girl.

After the man ran in one of the many alleys there, a fast black motorcycle rode by a woman in her black helmet passed through the street silently.

* * *

And there it's finished! My rewritten story's first chapter.

OK, time for a little disclaiming. If I do own Kamen Rider Kiva, and not the Toei Company and Ishimori Productions, then you all will be my slaves! *Bwahahahahaha...* But I do own my OCs. *wink*

**Time for a little future prediction...**

_Shadow and Sayuri and muffins?_

_Snow and Kiva?_

_Shadow meets Kiva and Saga. Now what kind of trouble will brew between them? _

Review please! All flames and praises will be accepted! *puppy eyes*


End file.
